


The Floating Whirlindas

by JaztheTrash



Series: Luigi's Mansion: Why they're Ghosts and how they're Got! [2]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaztheTrash/pseuds/JaztheTrash
Summary: A short fic about The Whirlindas' death, and the tragic memory that caused them to be captured.





	

Odoru and Mai were professional dancers. They called themselves The Whirlindas. Mai was short and blonde, and Odoru was a tall ginger. Although they were professionals, they practiced everywhere and all the time. Especially since Mai constantly stepped on Odoru's foot and threw off his balance. One day, in the mansion, The Whirlindas were practicing at the newly installed Ballroom. Construction was still happening, but that wasn't going to stop their dancing. They practiced all night, until the second that Mai stepped on Odoru's foot for what they didn't know was the last time. Odoru's balance was hindered, and he fell into a pile of sharp tools, bringing Mai down with him. Ever since their tragic death, they continued to dance in memory of when they could compete with the living.  
The Whirlindas were now dancing in the dark abandoned Ballroom. However, they hid in shame from the Ghostguys who were deceased fans of them. It was comforting to see them dance around imitating The Whirlindas.  
"Mai, how I wish we still lived." Odoru said.  
Mai nodded. "I miss competing..."  
They both sighed, and continued to dance in the shadows.  
Luigi slowly opened the Ballroom door, finding a group of dancing Ghostguys.  
Mama Mia, there's even dead Shy guys here! Luigi thought. The only logical conclusion was to suck them all up. The Whirlindas, now a bit infuriated, came out of the shadows to do what they do best: The Waltz. Dancing with Mai again brought back many memories for Odoru. The thrill of the music, the atmosphere of the dance floor... The... The...  
"AHHH!" Odoru cried. He remembered how Mai always stepped on his foot. The memory exposed his heart to Luigi, and Luigi took the advantage and sucked up both the Whirlindas.  
Time to find a new dance champion.


End file.
